Typically, audio files are large data files compared to other types of data files. In a computer system, storing a collection of audio files consumes a large amount of memory resources. This poses several technical challenges for computer systems because these systems have to constantly expand their data storage capabilities to provide sufficient storage capacity for new audio files. As a system's memory resources approach their maximum capacity, the number of memory resources for other operations performed by the system becomes reduced which begins to degrade the performance of the system.
Computer systems lack the capabilities to determine whether to store audio files or remove audio files from memory. Some systems may use a manual process which is performed by an operator to determine whether to store or remove an audio file. However, audio files are typically several minutes in length. This means that for each audio file, the operator may have to listen to several minutes of audio to determine whether to store or remove an audio file. This process is time intensive and causes a bottleneck that limits the speed that the system can accept audio files and its ability to manage its memory resources.